1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the tip of a pool or billiard cue and, more particularly, to a system for enhancing the effectiveness of a cue tip during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous implements described in the prior art for smoothing, roughing and shaping the tip of a cue. A majority of such devices utilize some type of abrasive material such as the carbide scuffer of 4,594,782; the grinding wheel of 3,728,828 and the emery cloth of 3,989,079. Other means may also be used such as the file disk and collar of 1,259,13f6 and the scraper blades of 1,534,975. These implements have particular application for trimming the periphery of a tip and shaping its surface. Several devices also utilize cutting means for maintaining the convex shape of a cue tip. Representative patents illustrating these devices are 546,121; 551,195; 955,819 and 2,577,995.
Upon considering the above devices, it becomes apparent they all operate by removing portions of the cue tip. As such, in a relatively short period of time, the loss of material will require replacement of the cue tip. This is particularly true with abrading devices intended for use during game play. It is not uncommon for a player to dress and chalk the cue tip before each shot. In such cases, the tip becomes thin and useless in a very short period of time.
With respect to the above circumstances, devices shown in 221,164; 3,769,760 and 4,594,782 are specially designed to scuff a cue tip and permit better chalk retention during the course of a game. In addition to tip wear, problems inherent with the above devices are illustrated in FIG. 6 of the drawings of the present case. An enlarged view of a cue tip 10 is shown having a napped surface 11 formed by any of the aforementioned devices. The enlarged view reveals bits of abrasive 12 embedded in the surface and irregular shreds of fiber 13 formed by the tearing action of the abrading devices.
Undoubtedly, the bits of abrasive will scratch the cue ball and may contribute to miscues. The fiber shreds operate to actually loosen chalk after it is rubbed on the cue tip surface. They also detract from having a uniformly shaped cue tip. Of course, FIG. 6 does not show the loss of material that occurs every time one of the aforementioned prior art devices is used.